The present invention relates to access control systems that control locks, and more particularly to access control systems that communicate using wireless communication.
Typically, access control systems include a remote control system located adjacent a door and a central control system located some distance away from the door and the remote control system. Often, the access control system will include multiple remote control systems that control access to multiple doors such that one remote control system is located at each door controlled by the access control system. In such a construction, each of the remote control systems communicates with the central control system. In one application, the remote control systems communicate with the central control system via wireless communication. When wireless communication is utilized, often each of the remote control systems will be powered by a local battery.